<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Nights by Sushipillar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808056">Quiet Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushipillar/pseuds/Sushipillar'>Sushipillar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First AO3 Post, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushipillar/pseuds/Sushipillar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri loves quiet nights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello this is my first time posting on a03 please go easy on me -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri loved quiet nights like this.</p>
<p>She and Natsuki, her girlfriend of 3 years, would stay in their apartment together. Natsuki would spend the day baking, and Yuri would go out shopping for some tea. They'd curl up onto the couch, Yuri reading a book and Natsuki drawing.</p>
<p>Yuri would occasionally look up from her book to stare at her girlfriend, and find her making quick glances up back at her, as if she was using her as a reference. </p>
<p>Yuri smiled, her heart warmed by the fact that Natsuki loved her so much that she'd use her as a model for her art.</p>
<p>Taking a sip of her tea, she felt Natsuki shuffle over and give her a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Love you" she muttered.</p>
<p>Over the years, Yuri noticed that Natsuki had grown more affectionate. She was still that tough little Tsundere, but she had a soft side to her that Yuri adores. It shows through best on these nights.</p>
<p>Yuri loves these nights, almost as much as she loves Natsuki.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>